


stress relief

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey fridays, Office Sex, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, actually there's a smidge of plot, like two percent plot, lmao y'all this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: finn is stressing himself silly. he gets some much needed relief.





	

After going over it for what must be the fiftieth time, these intel dossiers  _still_  don't make any sense. And the fact that they don't make any sense doesn't make sense because they  _should_.

Finn spent almost a quarter of his life in the First Order; he should be able to recognize their coded language in his sleep yet he's been at his desk for nearly the entire day pouring over the small stack of files to no avail.

Just as he's diving back into the files pertaining to the pop up of Stormtroopers at various trading outposts - if he could just figure out  _why_  would they be there - there's a knock at his door. The point of him having his own office was to limit interruptions yet it doesn't really seem to be working.

Finn ignores whoever it is hoping they'll go away. Yet still, the knocking persists and once it becomes too much to drown out, he's forced to answer.

"Go away, I'm busy!" He shouts as loud as he can. The knocking does stop, but mere seconds later the door slides open. The only people that know the code to his office besides him are General Organa and -

Rey storms in like the hurricane she is, looking quite upset. Finn feels bad for shouting now. He definitely would have chosen a softer approach had he known it was her.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asks and he shrugs because, no. He's really lost track of time in here. "I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because I've been working." Finn knows his tone is short and he doesn't want her to think he's irritated with her but he  _is_  irritated and since he can't exactly snap at the papers in front of him - "It's this stupid intel Poe and his squadron brought back. I can't decipher what any of it means."

"Maybe because you've been staring at it too long. You should take a break, Finn." Rey walks over to him, fingers idly pushing the papers around in order for her to better read them.

Finn shakes his head furiously. He can't. He can't take any more breaks. He was in a coma for  _months_  while everyone else was working. He needs to catch up. He  _has_  to catch up. He has to -

"You look stressed." Rey points out, her head curiously tilted.

"Probably because I am." He says with a huff of laughter. "I mean if I could just make sense of at least  _one_  of these files I would - "

Finn's sentence is brought to a complete halt when Rey shoves the papers aside -  _onto the floor_  - and hops up to take a seat on his desk. He can honestly say in the time he's known her he's never been well and truly angry with her but there's a first time for everything.

"Rey!  _What the hell_? Those were organized and everything! Why would you - " This time Finn stops speaking when Rey leans down to capture his lips with hers. The difference in height from his position in his chair and hers atop his desk makes things slightly uncomfortable so Finn obliges when she nudges him to stand by tugging on the lapels of his coat.

They've kissed before, but not like this.

Before it was just stolen pecks in the hallways when no one was looking or tentative embraces outside of their respective rooms as they said goodnight to one another. It was all innocent and exploratory and  _nothing_  like how they're kissing now.

Finn's kissed people before - the First Order wasn't all  _that_  rigid - but he doesn't think he's ever  _been_  kissed like Rey is kissing him now.

He's never had someone's fingernails scrape against the nape of his neck while their tongue moves against his bottom lip, both somehow asking and demanding entrance. He's never had anyone kiss him like this - messy and wet and utterly perfect. He's never had someone make him feel so goddamn wanted from just  _a kiss_.

Finn's never experienced anything likes he's experiencing now and he wants to keep going, to keep exploring. Wants to see if he can get Rey to make that noise - was that a moan or a whimper? - again and again and again but -

He hates himself for it, but Finn untangles himself from her and takes a giant step back, nearly tripping over his desk chair.

"Um, my papers, the work." He shakes his head. He isn't making sense. "I mean I have to work. I have to get through these files first and then - "

"Forget the files," Rey says, soft and firm. She reaches out for his lapels again, pulling him right back into her orbit. "They can wait. I can't."

Finn doesn't know where this sudden uptick in desire from her is coming from but he can't be bothered to try and figure it out. Her hands have found their way up the front of his shirt, callused fingers dragging over his stomach in slow, agonizing motions.

And the work is important, really, and it's his top priority but maybe he could stand to take a break.

This time Finn initiates the kiss. It's slower this time, less frantic and needy. They find a comfortable rhythm and it's only so long before he finds he needs more of her.

"Let's go to my room," he mutters, trying to speak while still staying attached at the lips.

Rey smiles against his mouth and it only makes him want to kiss her more.

"No, let's stay here."

"What? In my office?"

"Told you I can't wait."

The thought is slightly daunting - this is where  _he works_ ; if they do this he may never be able to get another bit of work done knowing what took place on his desk - but he's already uncomfortably hard and, yeah. He kind of doesn't want to wait either.

Finn shrugs out of his coat and tugs his shirt over his head. Rey follows his lead, discarding her tunic as well.

He's dreamed about seeing this much of her skin but his imagination didn't even come close to matching the real thing.

"The band too," he says, nodding toward the piece of fabric around her chest. There's not an ounce of timidity, of hesitation, as she unwinds the fabric before tossing it amongst their other items of clothing.

"Well?" She asks and he can't help but chuckle.

As if he'd ever say (or even think) a negative thing about her.

She's absolutely perfect.

Finn answers by attaching his lips to the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. He sucks at her skin, intent on leaving a mark.

(He's seen the way some of the newer Resistance members look at her. She's amazing and beautiful and radiant, he understands the appeal but - but they'll never have her. They don't even stand a chance.

And not that she belongs to him - because one can't own a supernova such as herself - but she is his and he is hers. Simple as that.)

Rey slides forward on the desk, hips jerking when his mouth moves further down and his tongue flicks over her nipple. Finn moves his thigh closer, fitting just between her legs.

"Finn," and if he wasn't hard before, hearing her moan out his name like that did the trick for him.

This is all new, uncharted territory for him. The furthest he's ever gone with another person was some over-the-clothes fumbling but this is  _way_  different. Finn wants to get this just right because this is Rey and he wants to do everything in his power to make this good for her.

Once when Poe was teaching him how to be a better pilot in the flight simulator, he told him to just trust his instincts. That careful preparation and knowledge would only get him so far; his instincts would never fail him.

So Finn trusts his instincts.

While his mouth works - he's learning what she likes, how he can coax just the right reaction from her - his hand drifts to the waistband of her pants. Their position doesn't allow him much access and he desperately wants access.

"Need them off," she breaths, eyes closed, head tilted back.

Finn (with extreme reluctance) pulls away to allow them both to rid themselves of their pants. He feels sort of exposed, standing here in the middle of his office in his regulation briefs, but the way Rey looks at him - absolutely drinking in the sight of him - he's starting to feel a little more comfortable.

She pulls him close again, warm skin on warm skin, and leaves biting kisses down his throat, on his chest - anywhere her mouth can get to.

"What do you want?" He manages to ask, voice heavy and thick. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Whatever you want," she says, her knee brushing against the bulge in his underwear. "It is  _your_  office, after all."

And,  _fuck_ , Finn may not make it through this.

He slides a hand through her hair, gently tugging her toward his lips. He nudges her legs apart and lets his free hand rub her through her underwear. She lets out a whimper, hips grinding against his hand.

"Do you think people can hear us in here?" He asks. "'Cause I plan on being very loud."

It's late and in theory, no one else should be in the offices next to Finn's but there was always the off chance someone was up working late like he was and could hear them. That was a chance they were going to have to take.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

With a deft flick of his wrist, he moves her underwear aside and slips a finger between her folds.

"Fuck, Rey," he groans, another wave of arousal hitting him. He's so hard he's seeing stars.

Her hands are still gripped at his shoulders, her fingernails digging slightly into his shoulder blades. If she leaves marks, so be it. It's a small price to pay for  _this_. She's so hot, so  _wet_ , so responsive to his every touch - Finn would gladly trade a few nail marks for this.

He tries different things, curls a single finger before carefully adding another. His thumb gently works circles at the sensitive nub he once heard was  _imperative_  to pleasing a woman.

It's only a few moments before her grip tightens and she's rigid against him. She unravels right there, right under his touch letting out all sorts of moans and gasps that someone is almost  _certain_  to hear. He gives her a moment before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth and pushing back stray strands of hair from out of her eyes.

"No one's ever made me do that before." Rey admits, breath still somewhat ragged. Finn feels a sense of pride swell in his chest. "I don't think I ever want anyone else to even try."

"Good to hear," he grins. He wants to try more, wants to taste her, but he'll save that for another time. "Are you okay or do you need another minute - "

"I'm fine," she shakes her head, eyes drifting down to his painfully obvious arousal. "You've been far too patient."

And, yeah. Patience was a virtue Finn definitely possessed.

Rey hooks her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, lip wedging between her teeth when he springs free. She gives him a tentative glance - a silent question being asked, to which he nods.

He almost loses it when she wraps a hand around his cock and slowly strokes him. He tries to remember what the guys back in his training cadre used to say. Think of something totally un-sexy. And he's trying, he really is, but when her thumb grazes over the tip of him and she looks up at him through her eyelashes with such unabashed lust, he doesn't think he'll be able to hold off much longer.

Finn makes quick work of her underwear - they have quite the pile of clothing going - and grabs her by the hips to slide her just far enough forward to the edge of the desk.

"I'll go slow, okay?" He lines up with her entrance - she's  _still_  impossibly wet - and slowly pushes himself into her. It's probably the most intimate moment of his life, being with her like this, looking into her eyes while they share this moment and it somehow only increases his arousal.

He keeps his promise, taking slow, shallow strokes to allow Rey to get used to the feel of him. It feels wonderful and he knows it can feel even better but he won't push her until she tells him to.

"Please, Finn," she whispers, almost pleading. "I want more. I  _need_  more."

So he gives her more. He goes a bit faster, as deep as their position will allow. He's thrusting into her now, desperate and hot and the way she's saying his name - an endless mantra of  _Finn, Finn, Finn_ , is something he wishes he could hear for the rest of his life.

"Rey," is the only thing he manages to be able to breathe out. He may be inside of her but she's all around him. She's consuming all of his senses - he can smell her, feel her,  _taste_  her - and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He's close, he can feel the heat building in his abdomen. He wants them to come together, he wants to share that moment with her, so he reaches between their joined bodies and works at her clit. She's grasping at his back now, her mouth latching on to his shoulder in an effort to keep quiet.

"Come for me, love," he whispers and she does. She tightens around him and he follows shortly after, spilling into her with a loud moan that he couldn't contain if he wanted to.

They stay this way for a while, still joined with Rey leaning lazily against his chest while Finn presses soft kisses against her neck. He thinks he finally understands what people mean when they say ' _afterglow_ '.

Once he's gone soft, he pulls out of her, shuffling over to the pile of discarded clothing and handing her her underwear.

"Well, that was - " Finn chuckles, not really being able to find a heavy enough word to describe all that's happened.

Rey grins, looking quite proud of herself. She steps off of the desk - yeah, he's probably going to need to request a new one if he's ever to get any work done ever again - and walks up to him, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I know you think you have to do twice as much work as everyone else on the base because of where you came from, but believe me when I say, Finn, you don't." She grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. "You don't need to work yourself silly, okay? Promise me you won't do that anymore."

And it suddenly all makes sense. This was for him. He was wound too tight, he'll admit it. He had holed himself up in his office for an unreasonable amount of time stressing and driving himself mad just to prove that he was capable.

Finn brings her hand up and kisses the back of it. "I promise."

"But if you do ever find yourself in need of a little stress relief," Rey winks - actually  _winks_  and his heart skips several beats. "I'll always be here to help."

"Same to you, _Jedi_." He teases. He's more than once seen her leave training with more than a little bit of tension in her shoulders.

And if  _this_  is now an option for stress-relief, he will be more than happy to help her out. Just as she's done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert several monkey-covering-its-eyes emojis*


End file.
